The Lost Skywalkers: Differences
by Elaina Daae
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Skywalkers. Anna takes an apprentice. Will the triplets divide? What will it do to the other Jedi?
1. Hope

Disclaimer:   Anna, Annie, Danae, and Jessi are my own creation.  Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

The Lost Skywalkers:  Differences

Chapter 1

Hope.

"Mistress Skywalker!"  Ulaha called.  Anna turned.  "Yes?"  She asked.

"I was wondering, when are you taking an apprentice?"  She asked.  "I don't know Ulaha."  Anna replied. 

"But you're a Jedi Master.  Don't you have to take an apprentice?"  Ulaha asked.        

"I don't think so."  Anna said.

Ulaha nodded, not giving up hope, and walked away.  Anna went back to her room, and pulled out a Bith book.  She put it down.

"Danae's coming back today!"  She recalled.  She went out into the yard, as Danae stepped off the ship.  "Danae!"  Anna yelled.  "Hi, Anna!  Hi Annie!"  Danae yelled back

"Calm down you three."  Luke said.  "I know, I know.  For a Jedi there is no emotion; there is only peace."  Anna quoted boredly.  "Exactly."  Luke said.

Annie rolled her eyes.  "We're 13.  You expect us to be calm all the time?"  Annie countered.  Anna and Luke rolled their eyes at Annie.

Danae laughed.  "I've barely been here two minutes, and you two are at it again."

"Hey!"

"Oh, shit."  Danae said, running.  "Danae Skywalker, get back here!"  Anna and Annie yelled, running after her.  Luke walked inside, chuckling.

They ran past Jessi.  "Whoa!  You three at it again?"  She asked rhetorically.  "Yeah, they started chasing me."  Danae said, running the other way. 

"You started it!"  Annie said.  Anna stopped chasing her. 

"This is stupid."  She said, walking inside the academy. 

"Anna, I need you to take a trainee as your Padawan."  Luke said.

She nodded, and went into the auditorium.  Ulaha looked around.  _Didn't Mistress Skywalker say she might not be taking an apprentice?_  She thought to herself.

Anna looked around.  _Ulaha is the best one there.  I'll choose her as my apprentice._  Anna thought.

She walked over to Ulaha.  "I think you should be my Padawan."  She said, separated Ulaha from her friends.  Ulaha nodded, smiling.


	2. A meeting of Jedi

Disclaimer: Anna, Annie, Danae, and Jessi are my own creation.  Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

Chapter 2

A meeting of Jedi

"Hi Kyp."  Anna said, the next day, at a meeting of Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters that Luke had called.  Kyp nodded to her.

"I called this meeting because of one of my sisters."  Luke said.

"Which one?"  Kyp asked.

"Annie."  Luke replied.

"Oh."

"She had an accurate premonition, of something that will happen to the Jedi."

"How would she know it was accurate?"  Raynar asked.

"I'll answer that one, Luke.  It's my specialty, Raynar."  Annie said.  "But hasn't Master Luke always taught us 'always in motion, the future is'?"  Raynar countered. 

"That doesn't apply to my sister."  Anna spoke up.

Luke could feel the tension buzzing in the room.  Most obviously did not believe what Annie's specialty was.

Anna went up to her brother.  "I need to leave.  The tension is too high."  She told him.  He nodded to her, and she walked out of the room.  "Annie and Danae, you can leave too."  Luke told them.  They nodded, and left.

Anna was waiting for them.  "Could you feel the tension?" 

"I foresaw this.  The Jedi are dividing."  Annie said.

"Tell Luke!"  Danae urged her.

Annie shook her head.  "Too much tension.  When the meeting is over, I will." 

"OK."  The other two said, and went to their room.

Ulaha knocked on the door.  Anna opened it.  "I saw you leave.  Are the Jedi dividing, like Jedi Skywalker said?" 

"Don't worry about it."  Anna replied.  She nodded determinedly.  "I won't."  She said.


	3. Divided

Disclaimer: Anna, Annie, Danae, and Jessi are my own creation.  Everything else was made by the great George Lucas.

Chapter 3

Divided

"Luke!"  Annie yelled, the next day.

Luke turned.  "Yes?"  He asked.  She ran over to him.  "The Jedi will divide."  Annie told him.

"When?" 

"I do not know.  All I know is the Jedi will divide.  I foresaw it."  Annie said.

"And 'always in motion, the future is' does not apply to you."  Luke said.  She nodded.  Anakin, Anna, Annie, and Danae, then felt something happen to Luke's Force-presence.  However, he quickly disguised it.  Annie nodded to him, and walked away. 

When she saw her sisters, she ran up to them.  "Did you guys feel that?"  They nodded.

"Hey guys?  You know our little quartet?  You two, me and Jessi?  I have a Padawan now."  Anna said.

"WHAT?!"  Annie screeched.  Danae nodded.  Jessi had walked up to them when Anna had told them.

"Fine then, be a trio."  Jessi and Annie snapped, and then stalked off.

Anna and Dane watched them until they were out of sight.  "Annie _does_ know her mini-prophecy came true?"   Danae asked.

"Wasn't it 'One will take an apprentice.  The quartet will become a trio, a duo.  Until danger has passed and the apprentice has become full Jedi'?"  Anna asked. 

"That's about right."  Danae said, nodding.

"We better go to our rooms."  Anna said, leaving.


End file.
